Nieve de media Noche
by SorairoEste
Summary: Este Fic cuenta la noche romántica de Cid y Vincent.


Nota: Las edades y muchas de las cosas que puse no son realemente las verdaderas (Vincent tiene como 50 y Cid 30, pero prefiero que sea al revés porque es mi yaoi y se joden c: 3 )

Afuera estaba nevando, de forma suave y a la vez hermosa.

-Mhp- Se escuchó en aquella pequeña habitación de la mansión enorme.  
-Vamos yo sé que tú quieres- Acosaba un hombre a aquel chico de hermosos ojos carmesí.  
-Estas borracho- Reprocho mientras se ruborizaba. –Aparte estabas fumando, odio que me beses así- Apoyo sus manos en el pecho del rubio para apartarlo, pero no hacia realmente mucha fuerza.  
-Te mimo demasiado, Vincent- se retiró – Esta bien me pegare una ducha y luego te are el amor. – Su rostro reflejo el deseo por Vincent.  
-Cid idiota.- Volvió a reprochar.  
Luego de la ducha Cid se dispuso a salir solo con una toalla envuelta en su parte baja, mostrando las heridas de combate en su pecho, aunque pareciera grotesco o desaliñado a Vincent le encantan esas cicatrices, le gusta hacer que las sana con sus besos.  
-Oye, me prometiste algo.- Hablo Cid.  
-Mh…- Vincent no podía sacar sus ojos de esas cicatrices. –No te afeitaste – excusó.  
-Cállate.- Se abalanzó sobre Vincent quedando sobre el de tal forma que no se pudiera escapar.  
Cid empezó a darle besos en el cuello, mientras acariciaba la hermosa piel blanca de Vincent, se podía notar como el tono de sus meguillas empezaba a hacerse más rojizo como sus hermosos ojos.  
Vincent soltaba unos pequeños quejidos, pero se dejaba rosar por Cid, ese hombre que seguro le doblaba la edad o más.  
La mano de Cid bajo a la remera que traía Vince, como a el le gusta llamarlo a veces para molestarlo.  
-Tenes el cuerpo frio- Le dijo Cid.  
-Mhn- Solo logro sacar un pequeño bufido de su boca.  
-No te preocupes yo te voy a calentar.- se río de forma picara.  
Le saco casi de inmediato la remera que poseía, seguida de un dulce y tierno beso, de inmediato se pusieron a jugar con sus lenguas y por el cachete de Vince empezó a caer esa baba espesa.  
Cid empezó a excitarse, como de costumbre, muy calenturiento, y más cuando estaba ebrio; Le levanto las caderas a Vince de tal forma que concordara con la suya. Pero no, debía aguantar un poco más, quería hacerlo especial, ya que dentro de poco debía irse de nuevo y no sabía cuándo volverían a verse. Así que decidió empezar a solo a masajear la entrepierna de aquel chico más joven que él, este empezó a lanzar algunos jadeos y a quedar cada vez más rojo, se tapó el rostro con su brazo.  
-No lo hagas- Hablo de forma dulce, mientras le saco el brazo de arriba del rostro. –Eres demasiado hermoso para taparte-  
Esto hizo que Vincent se avergonzara mucho más.  
Cid no logro aguantar mucho más y termino despojando de su ropa a Vince, a su vez que él se quitaba la toalla, así quedando los 2 completamente desnudos y con sus miembros complemente erectos. Cid empezó a tocar el miembro de aquel chico, lo hacía de forma suave, se mojó los dedos con saliva para poder hacer que lubricara mejor y que se excitara aún más.  
-Q…quiero tocar – Dijo Vincent con una voz tan… dulce y desesperada a la vez- P…por favor- Le suplicaba a Cid, mientras extendía su mano para poder alcanzar el miembro.  
-Oh Vince… -Agarro su mano y la posiciono donde su miembro-  
Esto hizo que Vince se posicionara arriba, mientras masturbaba a Cid, este tuvo que dejar de tocarlo para poder estar los dos de forma cómoda.  
Vince no se resistió e introdujo aquel pene en su boca, esto hico soltar un gemido muy grande de Cid, ya que Vince no lo hacía con normalidad. Vince empezó a humedecerlo, mientras jugaba con su lengua de forma rápida, para dejar todo aquello bien lubricado para mas tarde. Los gemido de Cid eran espectaculares, hacían que Vince le dieran más ganas de tenerlo en su boca, empezó a moverse de tal forma que entrara y saliera de su boca, cada vez mas impregnado de saliva.  
-Dios, Vince, me encanta- exclamo de excitación con esa voz ronca.  
Vincent se retiró y se sentó en la cama abierto de piernas.  
-Yo se que esto te va a gustar más-  
Cid quedo perplejo, pero no lo dudo, se abalanzó sobre él.  
-Voy hacerlo de tal forma que nunca lo olvides – Le susurro al oído y de paso se lo mordió mientras apoyaba la punta de su pene con la de Vince, y empezó a masturbar a los 2 al mismo tiempo.  
Vince solo cerro los ojos y levanto el mentón por la excitación.  
Luego de eso, Cid no se resistió mas y apoyo la punta en la entrada de Vince y empujo rápido.  
-Mh!- Gimió Vince.  
Cid empezó con las embestidas, como su miembro entraba y salía de aquel lugar no tan apretado por las numerosas veces, lo lubricado que estaba, gracias a aquellas felaciones.  
-Ahh! Cid!- Gimió muy fuerte Vince, mientras echaba su cabeza lo mas atrás posible y agarraba las sábanas blancas.  
Entonces… se dio cuenta, llego a tocar aquel punto que vuelve loco a ese chico, donde más placer siente, lo que hace sacar su "Bestia". Así que Cid siguió con aquellas embestidas, pero no eran rápidas y bruscas, no, eran lentas y delicadas, eso a Vincent lo hace volver complemente loco, y más cuando haya aquel punto.  
-M…Maldito C…Cid Mh ahh!- Se quejo Vince. Pero Cid siguió haciéndolo de esa forma desesperante - T..te O…dio- Se quejaba por la desesperación quería que fuera rápido.  
-Oh no~ tu no me odias, tu amas que yo haga esto- al decirlo, empuja de forma bruza, haciendo que el otro chico suelte un gemido muy fuerte. –Vez~ te encanta- le susurro al oído.  
Mientras Cid hacia esas embestidas repentinas el rostro de Vincent empezó a , no solo tomar un color mas rojo, si no que también a tener esa mirada de placer incontrolable.  
-…C…cid…- Susurraba de placer, demasiado placer.  
-No me mires con esa cara, aras que realmente me corra- Cid no puede evitar amar esos ojos carmesí.  
-…C..id.. Ah! N..No… L..a…B…es…bestia…- De los ojos carmesí aquellos empezaron a brotar esas lágrimas de placer incontrolable, era demasiado para el pobre chico.  
-Solo aguanta un poco más – Le respondió con esa voz rasposa que tanto le gusta a Vince. Cid sabe que cuando Vincent se excita demasiado libera a la Bestia Galiana y pierde completamente el control de sí. Así que empezó con aquellas embestidas fuertes y rápidas, mientras a su vez tocaba a Vince.  
-Ah mh nmfg – Mordía la almohada.  
-Vamos termina conmigo- le susurró al oído.  
Luego de pocas embestidas mas…  
-Ahhhh!- Se escuchó el grito de Vincent, el cual termino sobre el pecho lleno de cicatrices de aquel hombre.  
Y Cid lo relleno con su especia, todo termino con un dulce y tierno beso, Cid se limpia, y se prende un cigarro.  
-Odio que fumes, te hace mal, así vas a morir.- le reprocho Vincent.  
Cid solo le puso la mano en la cabeza lo despeino –Yo solo moriré para protegerte- la sonrisa de su rostro reflejo todo.  
Luego de terminarse su cigarro se acostaron, Vincent se apoyo en el pecho desnudo de Cid y se durmieron.  
Hace tanto no lo hacían cuando nevaba, les recordó la primera vez que lo habían hecho, estaba nevando igual que ahora. Fue especial, porque hace 3 años no caía nieve de esta forma, tan hermosa y suave.

Joder, todavía me cuestan algunas cosas xD como los malditos tiempos! Aun asi espero que les guste c: 3


End file.
